Oblivion
by rkoviper
Summary: Mickie James left Randy Orton heartbroken, and he believes that Mickie is happily with another guy that Randy has no knowledge of. John Cena, Randy's best friend, arrives to comfort Randy and forces him to make a decision that will concern his life. [one-shot]


Oblivion

Mickie James left Randy Orton heartbroken, he is to believe that Mickie is happily with another guy that Randy has no knowledge of. In one of the worst times of his life, Randy's best friend, John comforts him and forces him to make a decision that will concern his life. *one-shot*

A/N: Something kind of inspired by Rihanna's song, Russian Roulette.

She left him.

She left him when he needed her the most.

Randy Orton sat alone in a dark room, just thinking. Why could she have ever left him at a time like this? It was only recently when Randy's family started to break down. His parents are getting divorce, his brother and sister are not talking to each other anymore, not to mention Randy himself. He never understood the intentions of a women, and their decision making, but wouldnt any woman want to comfort their loved one, their spouse at a time like this? That's what Randy didnt quite understand. Mickie James wasnt that type of woman to just leave men without reason, if she left, Randy was sure that she would give him a reason on why the sudden break up. But she didnt, she just up and left him in a heartbeat.

Come to think of it, Randy now, took note of Mickie acting really awkward around him.

_Flashback**_

_"Hey Mickie," Randy greeted her. Mickie didnt even look at Randy when she greeted him. _

_"Mickie, are you alright?" _

_"Oh yeah, I'm fine." _

_Randy swallowed hard as he proceeded to tell her what was going on with his family. "Looks like my parents are going through with the divorce, and my brother and sister cant even stay in the same room with each other without arguing. I cant believe this is happening to me." Randy shook his head disappointed. _

_"Well, bad things happen all the time Randy." Mickie shrugged. _

_"Why are you acting like this? It's like you dont even care." Randy told her. Mickie turned to look at him for the first time. _

_"You're right. Sorry bout that. Chin up okay? Things will get better." Mickie said as she patted Randy on the back, taking a bite of her red apple and walking away. Randy turned to watch her leave. She never acted this strange around him, something was definitly up. _

There was a knock on the door which brought Randy out of his memories. "Come in." Randy called out. The door opened and in walked John Cena, Randy's best friend. "Hey Randy, I heard about Mickie. Are you okay?" John asked him turning on the lights. Randy shrugged.

"I just dont get it John. This isnt like Mickie at all, she wouldnt just leave me off the wall." Randy explained to him. John shook his head in response, he didnt quite get it either, at least he thought he didnt understand...

"Women are women. They have their ways." John shrugged. "Yeah, but this is different. I mean, this is _Mickie James_." Randy assured him. John shook his head again. 

"I know that this is Mickie James we are talking about, but maybe its time for a new start. Go get a different woman, I'm sure there are a lot better women then Mickie James." John told him.

"I wish. I wish I could John, I wish it was THAT easy to just...to move on. But its not, not for me. Especially with how things ended between us. It's just not like her, and I dont care how many times you, or anyone else tells me that I need to move on, I will never move on until I hear from Mickie herself why she left me." Randy told him simply.

"Maybe it's better that she should forget." John mumbled. Randy looked at him confused. "Forget? What do you mean?" Randy asked him.

"Well, Mickie is going through some pain herself. I'm pretty sure of it, I can see it in her eyes. She tries to hide it with a smile when in reality she's hurting inside." John told him.

"Hurting from what?" Randy asked him.

"I dont know. Look, I'm no Cupid but, ever since she left you she seems a lot more happier." John informed him. "Wait, so you mean to tell me, that I could be the cause of her pain?" Randy asked him.

"I'm not sure if that is the case, but I think so." John told him. Randy slumped against the wall and shook his head. "I dont believe this."

"From what I hear, she's still hurting though. Memories of her relationship with you is still haunting her today, as long as she knows that you are here and that you remain in her presence, her thoughts, her memories, she will forever be hurt. Of course, there is an end to her suffering, which could only mean one thing." John inferred.

Randy looked up at him, a mixture look of sadness and pure confusion crossing his face, that finally came to an end when Randy spoke. "John, what are you saying...are you saying that I...I should commit suicide or something?"

"I'm not saying you should. I never said you should commit suicide at all." John said defensively. Just then, the thought of suicide crossed Randy's mind for a second, Mickie would probably be a lot happier with the thought of him, not to mention the sight of him 's all Randy wanted to do, was to make Mickie happy even if it meant giving up his own life, even if they werent even together.

Randy stood up and went in drawers to pull out a gun. "You are actually considering this?" John asked him.

"Yes. I am willing to do anything to make her happy." Randy told him. Randy took out all of the bullets in the gun and left one in there, he spun it and closed it and took a deep breath. "If I dont make it, tell Mickie that I love her."

"Okay." John said to him.

Randy took a deep breath and pointed the gun to his head. His hand was sweaty, and they were shaky as well. It was that when Randy started to have second thoughts.

"I dont think I can do this." Randy whispered.

"Since you wanted to do this to yourself, then take a breath, take it deep. Calm yourself." John says to Randy. "If you play, you play for keeps, take a gun and count to three."

Randy started to sweat as he lifted the gun to his head again. His heart was practically beating through his chest, his decision was final. Randy was going to kill himself. Life would be a lot easier if dead. He wouldnt have to go through pain of divorce, family drama, and he wouldnt have to deal with this feeling of being broken after being so deeply in love.

"Say a prayer, to yourself. Close your eyes. Sometimes it helps." John tells him. "Okay." Randy said a loud to himself. With his finger, he pulled the trigger...nothing happened. Randy was still alive.

"I know that I must past this test. So just pull the trigger." Randy whispered.

"Remember, this is for the good of Mickie, she will fall into the oblivion of you ever being born, of you ever being in a relationship with her. Her suffering will end, and she'll be happier, happier with the better man." John told him. Something about John's words threw Randy off for a second, and he took the gun away from his head.

"John..." Randy called, pausing into deep thought.

"What is it?" John said tightening his jaw.

"You said you and Mickie are friends right?" Randy asked him.

"Yes." John replied to him.

"The better man?" Randy asked raising his eyebrows.

"Yes, better man being whoever she is with." John informed him. Come to think of it, Randy had no knowledge of the new love Mickie has gained, and John seems to know a lot about Micke's problems in _his _relationship with her.

"I dont believe you."

"Damn it Randy, why dont you just make things a hell of a lot easier then it is?" John asked as he pulled out a gun and pointed it at Randy. "John? What the hell are you doing?" Randy asked him.

"It's obvious you cant do it yourself. And as much as I hate to do this Randy, you said it yourself. It was only for the better of Mickie, and your life not on Earth would make things easier on you. You'll be better off living happily in Heaven skies. Dont make me do this, because I will."

"You're crazy, John. Come on, we can work this out." Randy insisted.

"Shut up. I swear Randy, I will do it. I will end your life in a heartbeat." John threatened. "So...it is true." Randy said out loud. "You knew about Mickie's troubles, because you are with her. You bastard! I trusted you and you go behind my back and betray me!" Randy screamed at him, it was then when Randy was forced to pick up the gun he had in his hand and now point it at John.

"That gun has one bullet in there you sure you want to do that?" John asked him. "That's a risk I am willing to take then."

Just then there was a gun-shot...

_**telephone call**_

_"911 what's your emergency?" _

_"I just killed my best friend..." _

The 911 call ended there and the police arrived to retrive the dead body.

**The title of this story is called 'Oblivion' for a reason. The reason for that is that oblivion means 'to forget.' John told Randy that in order for Mickie to be happy, she must forget about Randy thus Randy attempting to kill himself. This explains the title of the story, now as for the end. There was ONE gun-shot, who died? Who survived? Randy or John? Review and let me know there. ;) **


End file.
